It is appreciated that there are a variety of swimming pool strainers in the prior art; however, these prior strainers have not been entirely effective in the quick and easy removal of sediment from pool bottoms. For example, there is a prior art strainer of U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,686 issued to applicant herein and intending to accomplish generally the same objects. However, the device of said patent, while highly effective, does not operate with the thoroughness and efficiency of the instant device; and further, the prior art devices are more expensive to manufacture and incapable of quick and easy connection to an existing swimming pool strainer as an attachment therefor.